internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Pakistani cricket team in England in 2001
The Pakistan cricket team toured England in the 2001 season to play a two-match Test series against England in late May. The tour included three First-class matches, one University match and one List A match. The Test series was drawn 1-1. The test series was followed by the Tri-nation NatWest series including Australia as well. Tour matches University match: British Universities vs Pakistanis | score-team1-inns1 = 74 (32.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = James Pyemont 18 (63) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Wasim Akram 4/18 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 316 (85.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Saeed Anwar 89 (115) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Tim Murtagh 6/86 (22.5 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 155 (58 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Will Jefferson 40] (43) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mushtaq Ahmed 8/49 (24 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Pakistanis won by an innings and 87 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Jeff Evans (Eng) and Vanburn Holder (Win) | motm = | toss = British Universities won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} First-class: Derbyshire vs Pakistanis | score-team1-inns1 = 166 (59.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = [[Mathew Dowman] 36 (79) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Saqlain Mushtaq 6/34 (21.1 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 262 (78.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Azhar Mahmood 80 (102) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Nathan Dumelow 4/81 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 247/5d (72.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mathew Dowman 145* (203) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Waqar Younis 2/22 (12 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 63/1 (20 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Abdul Razzaq 34* (53) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Trevor Smith 1/14 (5 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Derbyshire | umpires = Tony Clarkson (Eng) and Peter Willey (Eng) | motm = | toss = Derbyshire won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} First-class: Kent vs Pakistanis | team2 = Kent | score-team1-inns1 = 307/1d (70.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Saeed Anwar 201 (230) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Amjad Khan 1/46 (8.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 313/5d (85 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Robert Key 119 (194) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Saqlain Mushtaq 2/68 (21 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 84/3 (35.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = David Fulton 40 (80) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Saqlain Mushtaq 1/6 (3.4 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = St Lawrence Ground, Cantebury | umpires = Roy Palmer (Eng) and David Shepherd (Eng) | motm = | toss = Pakistanis won the toss and elected to field. | rain = No play was possible on Day 3 due to heavy rain. | notes = }} List A: Leicestershire vs Pakistanis | score1 = 225/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 228/3 (42.4 overs) | runs1 = Ben Smith 105 (116) | wickets1 = Shoaib Akhtar 4/37 (10 overs) | runs2 = Saleem Elahi 108* (114) | wickets2 = Jonathan Dakin 1/27 (6 overs) | result = Pakistanis won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Grace Road, Leicester | umpires = Mervyn Kitchen (Eng) and Alan Whitehead | motm = | toss = Leicestershire won the toss and elected to bat. }} First-class: Leicestershire vs Pakistanis | score-team1-inns1 = 96 (32.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Iain Sutcliffe 55 (97) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Waqar Younis 5/23 (9 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 294 (99.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Faisal Iqbal 83 (186) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Scott Boswell 3/87 (26.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 172 (55.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Iain Sutcliffe 38 (102) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Saqlain Mushtaq 4/37 (18.3 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Pakistanis won by an innings and 26 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Grace Road, Leicester | umpires = Pasty Harris (Eng) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = | toss = Leicestershire won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Waqar Younis (Pak) took a hat-trick. }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 203 (57 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Younis Khan 58 (99) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Darren Gough 5/61 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 391 (130 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Graham Thorpe 80 (145) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Azhar Mahmood 4/50 (26 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 179 (59.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Abdul Razzaq 53 (123) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Andy Caddick 4/54 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by an innings and 9 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Darrell Hair (Aus) and Peter Willey (Eng) | motm = Andy Caddick (Eng) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. | rain = No play was possible on Day 1 due to rain. | notes = Ryan Sidebottom and Ian Ward (both Eng) made their Test debut. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 403 (96.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Inzamam-ul-Haq 114 (153) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Matthew Hoggard 3/79 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 357 (111.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Graham Thorpe 138 (261) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Abdul Razzaq 3/61 (19 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 323 (98.6 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Inzamam-ul-Haq 85 (186) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Darren Gough 3/85 (22.5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 261 (105.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Marcus Trescothick 117 (272) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Saqlain Mushtaq 4/74 (47 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 108 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Eddie Nicholls (Win) and David Shepherd (Eng) | motm = Inzamam-ul-Haq (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Start of play in Day 1 was delayed 32 minutes due to wet field. *''No play was possible on Day 2 after tea due to heavy rain. *''Bad light stopped play in last hour on Day 3. | notes = Mike Atherton (Eng) passed 7,500 test runs. }} External sources * CricketArchive References * Playfair Cricket Annual 2002 * Wisden Cricketers Almanack 2002 Category:2001 in English cricket Category:2001 in Pakistani cricket 2001 Category:International cricket competitions in 2001